


От "совсем" до "уже" долго ехать на еже

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Дети побеждённых: расширенная вселенная [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фансиквел к "Детям побеждённых".<br/>После смерти императора Магда отправляется в Залесье выполнить данное Лаэрту обещание - повлиять на Горация и не дать ему наломать дров...</p>
            </blockquote>





	От "совсем" до "уже" долго ехать на еже

**1**  
Магда стояла на коленях, сжимая в ладонях холодную руку императора, и беззвучно шептала молитву. Лаэрт умирал, это было ясно. Любовь и понимание продлили ему жизнь на сколько смогли – на два прекрасных года, но ничто не вечно…  
– Не плачь, дитя… – еле слышно говорил император. – Помни обо мне. Если там, куда я ухожу, что-то есть – то мне там будет легче, если ты станешь поминать меня добром. И, пожалуйста, сделай так, как я прошу.  
– Для вас – всё, что угодно, ваше императорское величество…  
– Твоё место – в Залесье. Рядом с человеком, который тебя любит и на которого ты можешь повлиять.  
Магда судорожно вздохнула. Вот он и пришёл, этот день…  
Она знала, что он настанет, но теперь ей казалось, что она совершенно к этому не готова. Хотя вроде бы уже столько раз думала об этом. И о человеке, на которого она должна «повлиять»… Сказать легко, но вот как сделать? Чтобы мужчина позволил женщине вмешиваться в его дела и планы, одной его любви может быть недостаточно. Надо быть близко, так близко, как только возможно. А это значит, что… Очевидный путь для этого имелся лишь один – выйти за данного мужчину замуж. И похоже, ей этого не избежать…  
Как же печально. Тот, кого она любит и боготворит, вот-вот перейдёт черту, из-за которой нет возврата. А тот, за кого ей придётся выйти… Да разве можно назвать Горация мужчиной, когда они вместе выросли и когда для неё он навсегда останется бестолковым и отчаянным мальчишкой? Он же никогда не повзрослеет, вечно будет стрелять из пушки по воробьям, будет защищать Магду, но никогда не научится её понимать… А ей придётся быть с ним неискренней, вести игру. Хорошо хоть рядом его добрая, мудрая мать и ещё более мудрая пани Арвен Ольшанская.  
А может, и сам Гораций хоть в чём-то изменился за это время, вряд ли, конечно, но чего не бывает… За последние два года он и Магда почти не встречались. Она старалась иногда появляться в Залесье, но получалось редко. А вскоре, похоже, придётся опять – всерьёз и надолго…  
Он же ещё и обидится, скажет – мол, пока твоего императора не унесли черти, ты и глаз не казала, а теперь прискакала вот! И поди докажи, что это неправда. Точнее, дай поверить в это, ведь и в самом деле Магде был нужен не двор имперский, не Манора рядом, а возможность видеть повелителя и говорить с ним…  
– Что же ты молчишь, дитя? – тихо промолвил Лаэрт. – Ты согласна?  
– Я уже давно согласна на всё, ваше величество!..  
– Хорошо. Я верю в тебя. И в то, что так будет лучше для всех… И для тебя, дитя. Я буду спокоен за тебя, если там, куда я ухожу, можно тревожиться о чём-то…  
Магда опять тихо заплакала, не скрываясь, и прижалась лицом к холодеющей руке императора.  
Никогда уже ничего хорошо не будет.

 **2**  
Ей казалось, те слёзы даже не успели высохнуть – а может, они просто не прекращали течь, туманя перед глазами всё, от погребения императора до сборов и дороги – как Магда уже прибыла в Залесье…  
Её встречали родные, знакомые, любимые и уважаемые люди, и приходилось скрывать свою печаль. Это было трудно, и хорошо хоть все это понимали – ну, кроме Горация.  
Наместник короны в Залесье, именовавший себя не иначе как «ясновельможным паном», так и не остепенился ничуть. К Магде он бросился бегом:  
– Ну наконец-то!  
– Больше не уеду, – шепнула она.  
– Наконец-то! – повторил он так, словно она наконец соизволила сделать то, о чем он долго и безуспешно умолял. Но при этом выглядел невероятно довольным, и это казалось настолько неуместным, что Магда почувствовала: вот-вот заплачет снова.  
Гораций обнял её – неловко, по-медвежьи облапил, это было так по-дурацки – но почему-то от этого, в первый раз со дня смерти его величества, стало хоть чуть-чуть легче. Странно, но ни мать, для которой смерть «гражданина Свиноградова» горем не являлась, ни Манора, хоть и опечаленная, но слишком счастливая в браке и к тому же поглощённая заботами о крохотном первенце, – никто не мог обнять Магду вот так, как самое драгоценное… Ага, как бочонок с мёдом, лишь бы не отобрали, тут же подумала юная панна Ничьинская – и эта мысль даже чуточку её развеселила.  
А Гораций, разомкнув объятия, тут же взял её за руку с таким видом, точно больше решил вообще не отпускать.  
– Мы что, так и будем держаться за руки? – она попыталась улыбнуться.  
– А что, нельзя? Мы же всё-таки… – он вдруг запнулся, – не чужие друг другу.  
Было ясно, что сказать он хотел совсем другое… и Магда порозовела при мысли, что они при всех будут держаться за руки, словно… ну да, словно жених и невеста.  
– Мы, конечно, не чужие, но ты хотя бы выяснял, что думает твоя матушка?..  
– О нашем возможном союзе? Одно хорошее, она считает, что хватит ей уже со мной нянчиться и что ты меня облагородишь.  
– И её не смущает моё сомнительное происхождение? И моя близость к императорскому двору?  
– Да её никогда не смущала подобная чепуха. Ты у нас всегда была не как все… А теперь, когда император помер, – всё должно быть как-то ближе к старой системе, будем действовать вместе, центр и провинции…  
Магда удивилась – ибо такого услышать никак не ожидала. С чего это Гораций вдруг раздумал бунтовать, неужели кто-то успел раньше неё повлиять в соответствующем направлении? Впрочем, она опасалась, что это была зряшная надежда.  
Нет, ну понятно, что его мать и пани Арвен всё это время хватали парня чуть ли не за руки, не давая делать глупости. Но чтобы он сам вот так по-взрослому рассуждал… Может, хочет к ней подладиться, лишь бы только сделать своей?  
– Выходи за меня! – бухнул меж тем Гораций, и его круглые щёки покраснели, как свёкла. – Никто не будет против. Тогда у меня будет всё, о чём я только мог мечтать!  
Конечно, этого надо было ожидать, но чтобы вот так… Наверное, только Гораций мог так сделать предложение, чтобы захотелось одновременно и сползти на пол от неожиданности, и засмеяться, и заплакать… Поразмыслив, Магда решилась всё-таки ничего из этого не делать, а просто произнести:  
– Вот как, так значит, тебе только меня для полного счастья не хватало?  
– Естественно! И я сделаю всё, чтобы ты об этом не пожалела. Буду носить на руках, защищать, вся страна будет тебя уважать, и тебе совсем ничего не придётся делать! Поверь, я бы тебе обеспечил всё это и раньше… когда ещё был никем. Я только повторяю то, что говорил тебе в лесу, перед тем, как явился Орлик после своего многолетнего отсутствия…  
– Я понимаю… – ну да, конечно, ничего не придётся делать. А его ублажать? Хоть бы родить, что ли, поскорее – мать делилась, что это страшно, но здорово, правда, сама так и не познала дальнейшего счастья материнства…  
Все эти мысли промелькнули в голове чуть ли не за секунду, а затем вспомнился умирающий император, его слова… Наверное, он был прав, так будет лучше и… И она уже обещала.  
Магда подняла голову, посмотрела на замершего в ожидании Горация и тихо произнесла:  
– Я согласна.  
Ошалевший от счастья молодой правитель Залесья снова обнял свою хрупкую невесту, притянул к себе и неумелым поцелуем коснулся её губ.  
Магда замерла и даже не смогла толком ответить. К тому же очень мешала мысль, что за ними наблюдают. В том числе – его величество, с небес…  
Может, Гораций решил, что она тоже слегка растерялась от радости, только удивляться не стал. Да и зачем, ведь впереди так много времени…  
Но, хоть его было и много, терять его Гораций явно не хотел и с места в карьер начал готовиться к свадьбе.

 **3**  
Магда в приготовлениях могла играть роль самую пассивную – чуть ли не только платье примерять, да ещё проводить разрешённое приличиями время с женихом… Оставалась масса времени на размышления и переживания, и чем ближе был назначенный день – тем страшнее становилось Магде при мысли о грядущем, неотвратимом, непонятном и не очень-то желанном…  
Вдобавок ко всему, она мало что знала про «взрослые отношения», и это оптимизма не прибавляло. Зато прибавляло решимости обратиться к кому-то за советом на сей счет, переборов смущение…  
И в один из таких моментов, когда решимость уже практически одержала верх над смущением, странную задумчивость девушки заметила оказавшаяся поблизости пани Арвен.  
– Тебе, наверно, надо с кем-то посоветоваться, милая? Мать хоть что-нибудь говорила тебе о том, что тебе предстоит в брачную ночь?  
– Кое-что, сударыня… – Магда потупилась и залилась краской. – Что это очень больно и терпеть можно только при сильной любви, тогда со временем научишься… радоваться этому… А Манора мне даже шепнула, что бояться и вовсе нечего… Но всё это… только если любишь.  
– Дорогая, всё несколько сложнее. Я вот, например, вышла замуж за человека, который меня боготворил, а сама… сама я к нему привязалась много позже. И знаешь, эта сторона жизни… сыграла не последнюю роль.  
– Неужели это было… настолько хорошо? – Магда залилась краской, смутно догадываясь, что её восклицание прозвучало совсем по-детски. Арвен едва заметно улыбнулась.  
– Это имеет свойство… сближать, я бы сказала. Если ты ему небезразлична, а это так и более того – значит, он будет с тобой нежен, осторожен и… Правда, в твоём случае может не хватить опыта. Но, надеюсь, это тоже придёт. Главное, не бойся, и доверьтесь друг другу…  
– Спасибо, сударыня.  
– А твоя свекровь скажет тебе другое, но я надеюсь, что это не твой случай: что в браке главное – дети, а остальное приложится…  
Магда задумалась. Может, конечно, и в этом была доля правды, может, дети и главное и, может быть, со временем придёт и приложится всё, чего нет сейчас… Но пока, наверное, лучше всего было последовать совету пани Арвен и… довериться Горацию и его чувствам к ней, а там… как знать!  
И она вышивала и вышивала, даже то, что не надо было к свадьбе, просто цветы, и с трепетом ждала назначенного торжественного дня.

 **4**  
Как ни странно, время летело будто на крыльях, и назначенный день настал поразительно быстро – и вот уже Магда стоит у зеркала в только что надетом свадебном наряде и, несмотря на волнение, не может не признать, что выглядит в нем очень даже неплохо. Оставалось надеяться, что и её нареченный подумает так же.  
Впрочем, сомневаться в этом не приходилось – едва выйдя к Горацию, она поймала его взгляд, такой, точно всё обожание, которое он питал к Магде долгие годы, собралось воедино.  
А сам жених сегодня, может, даже и не был похож ни на попугая, ни на павлина. Потому что ему советовали, как нарядиться, мать и пани Арвен. Правда, на главу провинции Гораций тоже не тянул – просто сиял, как начищенный самовар…  
Церемония должна была проходить по древним обычаям – у священного камня, согласно ритуалам Силы Земли. И все, даже самые ярые сторонники старины, надеялись, что новый император Орлик и императрица Манора – хоть они ещё и не коронованы – не спугнут древние силы, а даже наоборот, ведь они сами отсюда…  
Магда тоже очень надеялась, что всё пройдет как надо, что эти самые древние силы свяжут её с Горацием истинными супружескими узами, а не мёртвой петлёй…  
– Не волнуйся, – отвлёк её от этих мыслей непривычно серьёзный голос жениха. – Всё будет хорошо, я же рядом!  
Невеста благодарно кивнула. Хороший он всё-таки, хоть и смешной. Может, и правда всё будет хорошо? И высокие гости, и родственники-знакомые – все улыбаются одобрительно, все рады, все считают, что этот союз – залог мира и покоя… И священный камень показался Магде по-доброму тёплым, когда она к нему прикоснулась – кажется, это был первый её прямой контакт с Силой Земли.  
Правда, слова на древнем языке она забыла – и могла только шевелить губами в такт с любителем истории, своим без пяти минут мужем…  
А потом – с каким-то легким удивлением понять, что говорить уже больше не надо, а надо… просто чувствовать губы теперь уже супруга на своих собственных, и попытаться ответить – как ни странно, очень легко получилось, может, просто настроение было соответствующее?  
И такое состояние у Магды длилось весь вечер, даже несмотря на то, что густое сладкое вино она только чуть пригубила… Зато поцелуи повторялись снова и снова, и до самой поздней ночи всё казалось прекрасным…  
* * *  
Но когда свадебный пир закончился и Магда вслед за мужем – уже мужем! – вошла в полутёмные покои… Вот тут-то она ощутила какой-то испуганный трепет, словно всё то, чего она втайне боялась, о чем старалась не думать, вернулось и нахлынуло с новой силой. Она не знала толком, что сейчас произойдёт и что ей делать… И на Горация посмотрела почти с испугом.  
Новоиспечённый супруг самодовольно улыбнулся, строя из себя человека с большим опытом. Хотя к взрослым радостям он приобщился всего-то полгода назад, в подвыпившей компании, с какой-то случайной девицей – но признаваться в этом молодой жене не собирался. Всё равно Магда – это совсем другое дело. Он любил её так сильно, что сжал бы со всей силой в объятиях, если бы не боялся сломать, как цветок…  
Вдобавок, он чувствовал, что она боится, наверное, надо было ее как-то успокоить, дать понять, что всё будет хорошо… И он решился на первое средство, которое пришло в голову и действовало весь этот день лучше всяких слов – поцеловал со всей нежностью, на какую только был способен.  
Кажется, подействовало. Магда сомлела, прижимаясь к нему, ноги у неё подкашивались, и её приходилось держать – крепко, но бережно… И чувствовать, как она дрожит в его руках, и целовать, целовать, не останавливаясь, до тех пор, пока эта дрожь не сменится другой, пока поцелуи и ещё робкие прикосновения не пробудят новое чувство, которое отгонит страх…  
И это чувство окажется настолько пьянящим, что дальше всё пойдёт словно само собой. И если в конце Магда и останется слегка разочарованной – то будет свято уверена, что это пройдёт и будет только лучше…  
Гораций же будет до невозможности горд собой.

 **5**  
Новая жизнь, хоть и содержала много неожиданностей, оказалась, как с удивлением поняла Магда, довольно приятной. Гораций просто расцветал от того, что она была рядом. И, что ни говори, приятно было чувствовать его обожание – и уже не только во взгляде и словах…  
Они, когда только могли, держались за руки – даже на официальных церемониях. Они по возможности всё делали вместе – пока длился медовый месяц, Гораций уж точно всячески старался, чтобы Магде было не одиноко и не скучно. Да и советоваться с ней было куда как приятнее и менее унизительно, нежели с теми, кто намного старше и опытнее. Магда была настолько умна и тактична, что и посоветует, и супруга при этом не выставит дураком…  
Именно поэтому Гораций говорил ей то, что не сказал бы больше никому и никогда. Магде это было приятно, наполняло какой-то особой гордостью… Но однажды она услышала от мужа то, что, как она подозревала, вообще не предназначалось для посторонних ушей…  
– Как-то у нас в королевстве тухло, а, милая? Если бы я был императором – у меня бы не ходили по струнке с кислыми лицами, а плясали, веселились и соблюдали все древние обычаи. Например, устраивали гонки ежей, прыгали через костры…  
– Милый, но это же одно другому не мешает! Залесье живёт весело, и при этом там порядок…  
– Да, но знаешь… Иногда я думаю, что этого недостаточно.  
– Что, тебе кажется, что здесь живут недостаточно весело? – улыбнулась Магда.  
– Я говорю не только о нашей провинции… понимаешь?  
– Гораций, на твоём месте я бы так не говорила. В столице всё ещё боятся, что ты устроишь смуту. И второй раз тебя не простят…  
– Я же ещё ничего не сделал! Просто мечтаю… Если Орлик так ко мне относится – я к нему отношусь не лучше.  
Магда напряглась. До этого разговора всё шло так хорошо, а вот теперь ей снова пришлось вспомнить наказ покойного императора. Теперь она жена Горация и должна повлиять на него, только вот как?  
– Слушай, по-моему, это неразумно. Как с его стороны, так и с твоей. Знаешь, императорская тиара тяжела, и носить её сможет не каждый…  
– Ты считаешь, что я недостоин?  
– Я считаю, что ты на своём месте, дорогой мой супруг. И что если бы судьба… или чья-то воля… вознесла тебя выше – то тебе пришлось бы тяжело. Ты был бы вынужден слишком много заниматься скучными и тяжёлыми делами и совсем разучился бы веселиться… И мне уделял бы куда меньше внимания. Кстати… я ведь живу в Залесье всю жизнь, а настоящих ежиных гонок ни разу не видела! В моём детстве это было совсем не в моде, это только при тебе можно устроить такое…  
Кажется, подействовало – ее слова Горацию явно польстили, и потом, он хватался за любую возможность, чтобы доставить ей радость.  
– А ты… правда хотела бы это увидеть? – у него заблестели глаза.  
– Конечно! И, как ты сам говорил, стоит возродить древние обычаи…

 **6**  
И вот в назначенный день всё высшее общество Залесья собралось в лесу, на специально отведённой для этого поляне. Ежей требовалось сначала приманить – а ни в коем случае не ловить силой. И, как выяснилось, специальную ежиную песню помнила только пани Барбара…  
И когда она запела – все смотрели и слушали в изумлении, казалось, её голос возвращал всех в давно минувшие времена, да и сама она будто изменилась на глазах у всех, а может, это песня заставила взглянуть на неё иначе?  
Все привыкли, что пани Барбара – хлебосольная хлопотунья, мать большого семейства, привычная и необходимая, как солнце… но сейчас стало видно, что в ней есть ещё и древняя сила. Мать наместника как будто стала выше ростом и величественнее, и вместе с ней пела сама земля… Кстати, слова песни тут мало кто понимал… но только не те, для кого они предназначались…  
На поляну со всех сторон стали сбегаться ежи. Не подходить, скрываясь, насторожённо – сбегаться, деловито шурша в траве, словно к старому доброму знакомому, совсем, кажется, не опасаясь людей, которые в немом удивлении смотрели на всё прибывающих на поляну колючих зверьков.  
Пани Барбара протянула к ёжикам руки, выбирая самых смелых и смышлёных – из тех, что подбегали поближе, нюхая её пальцы и сопя. Магда подумала, присела на корточки и тоже попробовала приманить… Немного побаивалась, что не получится, но, похоже, древняя песня действовала – парочка ежей устремилась к ней, смешно пофыркивая, словно переговаривались между собой… о ней, должно быть. Магде стало смешно при этой мысли – и тут один ёж дружелюбно ткнулся в её ладонь, пристально рассматривая её маленькими, но, кажется, очень смышлёными глазками. Он совершенно не возражал, когда Магда взяла его в руки, и той невольно подумалось – а, собственно, кто кого сейчас выбрал? Ей даже удалось не уколоться, а аккуратно взять ёжика под брюшко – и он свернулся вокруг её маленькой руки.  
– Это будет твой личный фаворит, – улыбнулся рядом Гораций. – Придумай ему имя и повяжи бантик своих цветов…  
Магда задумалась, повязывая ёжику ярко-красную ленточку:  
– Умела бы я говорить по-ежиному, спросила бы, как тебя зовут…  
Ёж только пофыркал, обнюхивая её пальцы.  
– Ладно, будешь Лавр, – выдала Магда по сложной цепочке ассоциаций.  
– Хочешь для него славы? – Гораций, к счастью, Лавра и Лаэрта не связал.  
– А почему бы нет? Может, он как раз и окажется самым быстрым!  
Тем временем пани Барбара закончила отбирать участников будущих гонок. Остальные ежи по мановению её руки исчезли в лесу. Но Магде почему-то подумалось, что слишком далеко они не уйдут – притаятся тихонько где-нибудь поблизости, будут поджидать победителя… При этой мысли она опять улыбнулась.  
Ежей рассадили по вольерам и накормили. Гонки намечались на завтра, и настроение у всех было просто преотличное…  
Причём не только у людей, но, кажется, и у ежей тоже.  
– Вот не понимаю, почему об этой традиции забыли? – задумчиво сказала Магда. – Неужели люди уже не так близки к природе, как раньше? Ведь когда-то все живые создания говорили на общем языке. А теперь люди его забывают…  
– Да, и это очень печально, – откликнулась стоявшая рядом пани Арвен. – Люди вообразили, что могут понять мир с помощью разума, и оторвались от истоков. Хотя и не все…  
– Но это ведь можно изменить! – вмешался Гораций. – Я хочу сказать… к истокам можно вернуться!  
– Кто знает, если завтра хоть кто-то задумается об этом – уже неплохо, – улыбнулась Магда.

 **7**  
Назавтра собрались все, от мала до велика, от тех, кто ещё помнил ежиные гонки при Таэлле и раньше, до тех, кто никогда про них не слыхал…  
Магда первым делом пошла взглянуть на своего «фаворита». Лавр выглядел вполне жизнерадостным, даже посмотрел так, словно узнал её…  
– Ну, не подведи! – шепнула Магда, и ёж согласно фыркнул.  
Вскоре каждую клетку с ежом поставили у начала своей беговой дорожки – и торжественно, по сигналу эти клетки открыла главный ежиный распорядитель и по совместительству мать наместника…  
Тут Магда впервые озадачилась тем, а быстро ли вообще бегают ежи, тем более, когда им не грозит никакая опасность… Но, похоже, пани Барбара вчерашней песней не просто приманила ежей, но и кое-что им объяснила – зверьки отлично поняли, чего от них ждут. И рванули вперёд – тем более на том конце пути их ждала вкуснятина…  
Зрители азартно болели. И сразу было видно, кто тут поддерживает правящий дом – эти люди нацепили красные ленты… И таких, надо заметить было немало. Вдобавок, Лавр явно оправдывал надежды болельщиков и понемногу оставлял соперников позади – то ли был чемпионом в родном лесу, то ли в самом деле изо всех сил старался «не подвести». Лучше всего в этом еже было то, что он не выложился слишком рано, а обходил соперников спокойно и уверенно. Многие уже и вовсе выдохлись…  
На середине пути у Лавра осталась всего пара соперников, и Магда с волнением следила за движением к заветной цели трёх серых зверьков с яркими отметинами ленточек – красной, жёлтой и зелёной… Соперники попались тоже выносливые, готовые к рывку перед финишем. Обстановка накалялась…  
Магда почувствовала, что всерьёз волнуется – как, впрочем, и все зрители.  
– Ну, давай, что же ты! – не сдержавшись, крикнула она, и Лавр словно услышал.  
Другие болельщики тоже завопили… но было уже поздно. Фаворит молодой пани Какырла сделал последний рывок раньше остальных ежей!  
И вот уже соперники позади, и победитель, как ни в чем не бывало, принялся за ожидавшую его награду, и так этим увлёкся, что даже более чем громкие людские возгласы его не пугали.  
– Теперь этот ёж будет талисманом Залесья, – объявила пани Барбара. – По старому обычаю, пока он жив и здоров – благополучие не покинет ни нашу семью, ни всю провинцию.  
– А ведь ежи живут недолго… – нахмурилась пани Арвен.  
– А волшебная песня на что? Он теперь непростой ёж, он связан с Магдой, а Магда с ним.  
– И что это значит? – с любопытством спросил Гораций.  
– Это значит, что пока хорошо одному – хорошо и другому, а вот если, к примеру, Магда серьёзно огорчится – ежу тоже будет плохо, а это может отразиться и на всём Залесье…  
– Не волнуйся об этом! – с важностью заверил Гораций. – Я уж прослежу, чтобы Магду ничто не огорчало… обещаю!  
Его молодая жена нежно его обняла и улыбнулась. В душе она ликовала – кажется, древние силы подкинули ей замечательную управу на дурацкие планы Горация…

 **8**  
И долгое время всё шло прекрасно – Гораций, позабыв о своих амбициях, сдувал с молодой жены пылинки, отчего она чувствовала себя прекрасно… и ёжик тоже.  
Владыка Залесья устраивал праздники, стараясь соблюдать все древние обряды, и, кажется, в этом находил своё подлинное призвание, а Магда тем временем брала на себя все контакты со столицей и прочую залесскую дипломатию – под руководством более взрослых и умудрённых опытом дам.  
Наверное, поэтому – а может, ещё и потому, что Магда холила и лелеяла свой колючий талисман – дела в Залесье шли лучше некуда. И Магда не скрываясь признавалась себе, что счастлива. Видимо, император знал, что делал, отправляя её сюда.  
И так продолжалось, пока молодая хозяйка Залесья вдруг не занемогла. Её постоянно мутило, трудно стало вставать по утрам…  
Конечно, свекровь и пани Арвен сразу сказали Магде, в чём дело, и повод-то был радостный, но всё равно – неизбежное недомогание и слабость отражались и на ёжике.  
И вдобавок – Гораций хоть и весьма обрадовался известию о своем скором отцовстве, но, кажется, был сильно разочарован тем, что из-за своего нового состояния молодая супруга не может уделять ему столько внимания, сколько ему хотелось. И это беспокоило. Хотя Магде со всех сторон твердили, что надо беречь себя и не тревожиться лишний раз…  
Молодой женщине мерещилось: вот сейчас запьёт, или пойдёт по посторонним девицам, или, того хуже и вероятнее, поссорится с центром…  
– Ты Лавра корми получше, может, и меня мутить перестанет, дорогой… – а слабость была что-то страшная, и часто приходилось оставаться в постели…  
Гораций честно старался, и временами действительно становилось лучше, но сил Магде еле хватало на то, чтобы себя в руках держать, что уж говорить о благоверном…  
* * *  
– Мне скучно, ёж, – декламировал Гораций, стоя на коленях возле клетки с Лавром. –Жена выпала из жизни, а скоро и совсем уткнётся в пелёнки, а у меня без неё всё разлаживается…  
Впрочем, ежу, как показалось Горацию при взгляде на него, тоже было скучновато. Вид, во всяком случае, был соответствующий.  
– Держат тебя, бедолагу, в клетке, – вздохнул глава провинции. – Побегать не хочешь? – и, не дожидаясь даже намёка на ответ, открыл замок.  
Ёж посопел недоверчиво, но потом всё-таки выбрался из клетки и шустро затопотал куда-то, явно радуясь возможности размять лапы.  
Гораций проводил его взглядом – до самого сада. А в саду пусть бегает, там червячки и прочие радости…  
…Магде в этот день сначала было намного лучше, чем много дней до этого, она даже тоже вышла погулять и как следует поела…  
А потом увидела пустую клетку Лавра – и смертельно побледнела.  
– А… где Лавр? Куда он подевался? – упавшим голосом спросила она у своего супруга.  
Тот махнул рукой:  
– Не волнуйся так! Гуляет…  
– Он что, удрал?  
– Это я его выпустил, сколько можно в клетке сидеть! Захочет есть – прибежит…  
– Ты… ты… а если он совсем потеряется?  
– Да где он может потеряться… стой, ты куда?  
Но Магда уже бросилась в сад.  
Со скоростью, совершенно не подходящей для дамы в положении, носилась по кустам, заглядывала во все щели… и наконец обнаружила Лавра. Задняя его лапка запуталась в траве, и он рвался изо всех сил…  
– Вот ты где! – Магда бросилась помогать ему выпутываться. – Ну и напугал же ты меня!  
Она подсунула руку ежу под брюшко и тихонько, чтобы не уколоться, прижала «ежовую рукавицу» к груди. Щёки Магды разрумянились, и она улыбалась.  
– Гулять обязательно надо, – сказала, выходя тоже в сад, пани Барбара. – И ёжику, и тебе, дитя моё. Только осторожно, под присмотром. Тогда расцветёте оба!  
– Тогда, наверное, нам стоит гулять вместе? – предложила Магда. – И Лавр точно не потеряется…  
…И так с того дня и повелось, и состояние Магды всё улучшалось, и она опять начала вникать в государственные дела… и, держа почти на коленях ежа, высказывала свои разумные мысли…  
Гораций явно этим гордился, ведь это он возродил древний обычай, дав своим землям и персонально супруге маленького, но действенного колючего помощника.  
Теперь оставалось дожить до родов… На этот день мать Горация тоже приготовила особые древние песни и колдовать собиралась вместе с ежом. Жаль, конечно, что Лавр не был ежихой, но и так хорошо…

 **9**  
И всё бы ничего, но Магда стала замечать, что Гораций то и дело о чем-то задумывается, и от души надеялась, что это не те, старые мысли вернулись так некстати… По идее, не должны бы – ему сейчас не до того, чтобы покидать Залесье и разевать рот на чужие земли. Но всё же Магда от греха подальше решила при удобном случае поинтересоваться его мыслями.  
– Да что ты, не волнуйся, куда я от тебя, ты же тут одна не справишься, зачем меня понесёт в столицу воду мутить, когда тебе вот-вот рожать? Без тебя я тоже никуда, а ты туда не хочешь и не можешь…  
– А о чём ты всё время думаешь?  
– О тебе. И о том, кто у нас родится…  
Его голос прозвучал необычно серьёзно, и Магда вдруг поняла, что это для него значит. Став отцом, он будет вынужден окончательно повзрослеть –и, кажется, это происходило уже сейчас…  
– А если девочка? – Магда улыбнулась, стараясь снять напряжение. – Ты не будешь разочарован?  
– Нет, буду любить так же, как тебя. И сдувать пылинки…  
– Однако… Мне кажется, я совсем тебя не знала…  
– Мне теперь кажется – я сам себя не знал…  
…Кажется, оставшиеся дни беременности должны были пролететь как один сплошной сладкий сон. «Грёзы, которые слишком быстро кончаются», – как говорила пани Арвен. Пани Барбара, конечно, не была так поэтична – но у неё просто детей было гораздо больше одного. Она радовалась:  
– Молодец, малышка, всё самое неприятное ты перетерпела, а теперь видно, что здоровье у тебя хорошее…  
Насчет «самого неприятного» Магда, если честно, слегка сомневалась, но молчала – надеялась, что здоровье и впрямь крепкое, да и Лавр поможет, не подкачает…  
* * *  
И вот настал долгожданный день – по приметам это должно было быть чуть позже, но тут не угадаешь. С Магдой была лекарка, а неподалёку – свекровь и мать, приехавшая ради такого случая в Залесье. Хизер сильно переживала за дочь и очень жалела, что они так мало общались до сих пор… Пани Арвен, разумеется, была тоже неподалёку – хотя вскоре собиралась в столицу, поскольку её собственный сын, император Орлик, скоро должен был стать отцом уже во второй раз.  
Гораций, переживавший за жену больше, чем все собравшиеся вместе взятые, был оттеснён в сторону с пояснением, что зрелище это не для мужских глаз, да и нервов тоже. Всё, что оставалось – это сидеть возле клетки Лавра и уверять себя, что всё будет хорошо…  
Ну там, собственно, сидели все, кроме повитухи. Пани Барбара пела особую ежиную песню, а остальные молились кто как мог. Хизер пряталась в объятиях Гэнь Ю и вся дрожала, вспоминая свои собственные роды. Ей-то было тогда тяжелее… Но и одной мысли о том, что Магда сейчас терпит ту же боль, что и она когда-то, сердце замирало.  
Хотя, надо было признать, Магда держалась изо всех сил. Ей помогали, сочувствовали, командовали – и она дышала часто, по-звериному, в одном ритме с ежом и древней песней… Может, поэтому страха почти не было, а боль, хоть и была, не туманила рассудок.  
…– Для первых родов – очень быстро, – громко объявила Барбара. – С дочкой тебя, первенец!

Январь 2011


End file.
